


milk tea

by 3311



Series: One shots - DBH rarepairs week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Wrong Blind Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3311/pseuds/3311
Summary: A simple and sweet wrong blind date scenario for dbh rarepairs week on tumblr.





	milk tea

“Cassie, why won’t you go and tell her yourself” Chloe complained to her sister

“Please, Chloe!” Cassie pleaded, “I only accepted to go on that blind date because I didn’t think I had any chance with North, but she’s just texted that she wants to meet today, I can’t say no to that!”

“Can’t you just cancel the blind date then?” Chloe suggested, “even if it’s only by a text”

“I tried, but today she’s not even reading my messages” Cassie said as she tried different dresses before her mirror, she gasped prettily “Do you think she’s planning on standing me up?”

“You are really missing your soulmate there if that’s the case” Chloe replied with an uncharacteristic sting to her words, but really! Both, Cassie and Connie had such a way of getting her to do the most outrageous things for them

“Chloe, don’t be like that!” Cassie insisted “I’ll lend you one of my prettiest dresses, I’ll give you some money so you can go buy yourself a milk tea afterwards, please?”

Chloe huffed out a soft sigh “Very well, but I’m not doing it again” she said, as she had a terribly clear vision of herself walking down the aisle to tell some poor unfortunate creature ‘I’m so sorry, but Cassie is not coming today’

“Thank you! Thank you!” Cassie hugged her happily, this was why Chloe could never say no to her sisters “Let’s play dress up!”

Chloe found herself sitting on the park bench where Cassie and her date had agreed to met, she checked tree times, the one facing the lake with the gazebo just behind, this had to be it. Cassie and her date, Tina Chen (Chloe had to make sure to remember her name), had exchanged pictures so they would recognize each other, but Chloe didn’t worry about that, she and her sisters really looked so much alike they could pass for triplets, only both her sisters were a bit taller than she was, Cassie’s date would still be able to recognize her.

She waited feeling delighted with the day and sorry she’d have to make it a little less bright for someone else. It was cloudy and windy but she didn’t mind, even if it was messing her hair up a little. She felt light and happy in this floaty white dress that gave up the faintest, loveliest sea green reflection when you moved; Chloe imagined it was made of sea foam and starlight, and had put on the sea salt perfume her brother Elijah had given her for her birthday to match.

The sky got greyer giving the day a witchy silvery light and the gusts of wind were getting stronger moving the skirt of her dress in a way that allowed her to see the sparkling sea trapped within it. She got her phone from her purse and looked at the hour, Cassie’s date was fifteen minutes late already, maybe she had gotten Cassie’s messages after all, or maybe the person she really fancied had overcome their cold feet just like North had, faced with the possibility of someone else beating them to it. Chloe would give her fifteen minutes more, that seemed fair, it’s the time she’d allot to a first date that was running late.

Chloe felt the soft tap-tap of rain drops falling on her head, she put her hand up, the cool drops on the palm of her hand confirming that it was, indeed, raining. She got up from the bench to find refuge in the gazebo, she still could see the agreed on meeting place although the rain made it even less likely that Cassie’s date would actually arrive. Chloe was glad, she was not in the business of breaking hearts, much less those that didn’t belong to her, she twirled along the gazebo aimlessly, enjoying the smell of the rain, when she looked up again, there was a girl near the bench looking around. Chloe was about to call out to her when the girl noticed her and ran towards the gazebo.

“I’m so sorry I’m so late!” Tina said, she was wearing a plain grey hoodie, and her jeans and boots were all muddy, she had an umbrella but her hair was slightly wet and pulled back in a messy ponytail, and her face was flushed as if she had been running “I had all the day planned, and I promise I had a better outfit chosen, but one of my friends lost his damn cat and that cat is an absolute abomination just like her owner, they are a disaster, and then my car wouldn’t start but I was already late, and I wanted to send you a text but my phone fell into a fountain when we were searching for Rex and then it started raining and I stopped to buy an umbrella, anyway, I’m so sorry I made you wait so long”

“Tina, I’m…” Chloe trailed off, Tina looked so earnest and she had come to her date despite all her troubles when she could have just thought it too much of a bother for a stranger, Chloe would hate so to disappoint her

“Should we go have some tea?” Tina was saying, looking embarrassed but hopeful “I know this teashop, it’s not too far”

“That– that’d be lovely” Chloe replied, feeling a bit trapped by the current but she’d go with the flow this once

“Wait,” Tina said, unzipping her hoodie to reveal the oversized band t-shirt underneath, she looked down at herself sheepishly “I really had a better outfit than this chosen, I didn’t plan to come in what are virtually my pajamas, but you can wear the hoodie so your dress doesn’t get wet, it’s not dirty…” Tina added as an afterthought after glancing at her muddy boots

Chloe laughed then, what she didn’t know was her most charming, silvery laugh, it made anyone that had provoked it feel lucky just to hear it, a home where that laugh sounded often would, without any doubt, be a lively, joyful place. A place where you couldn’t help but feel content, and where you couldn’t wait to go back to when you were away.

“Of course it isn’t dirty!” Chloe exclaimed putting on the jacket, soft with years and years of loving wear, she placed the hoodie over her head too, her soft blonde hair cascading out of it

The teashop Tina had chosen was an absolutely wonderful place, Chloe couldn’t look around enough, it was like a garden, plants and flowers everywhere, some in lovely pots, some others climbing on the walls, and even some growing from planters at ground level. Tina slid back the chair from a table surrounded by rosebushes in a tone of orange that was almost copper but seemed to change to a lovely lavender color once the blooms where drying, Chloe had never seen roses of quite that color before, even when their garden was full of rosebushes, her mother was quite fond of them.

“Do you like it?” Tina asked

“It’s so wonderful!” Chloe said excitedly “I’d never had known this was here! There are some flowers I don’t even know the name of!”

“I see I may have trouble making you leave!” Tina said

“Oh! Not at all!” Chloe said earnestly, the flush that came to her face highlighted all the kissable spots on it “Then I would miss any other beautiful place you wanted to show me”

Tina grinned even wider as they sat at their table. Chloe found herself laughing often and talking easily, she wasn’t shy, that wasn’t it, but there was always certain formality to her she had trouble overcoming and made people feel that she kept them at arm’s length or in the worst of cases that she was really stuck up, but she didn’t feel she was talking as if through a glass wall when she talked to Tina.

After a couple of hours her phone lit up with a text from Connie, asking her when she’d be home. Chloe hesitated, it was early to cut the date off and she was having so much fun, but she probably should ask Tina.

“Tina, when do you think…” Chloe trailed off, searching for a polite way to ask when did Tina think the date would be over

“Do you have to go back home?” Tina said “Should I walk you to your bus stop?”

“Oh!” Chloe said disappointed, maybe she had acted stuck up after all “It’s still a bit early, isn’t it? I thought maybe after this we could go to this art exhibit, it’s supposed to be so wonderful, there’s a water exhibit with interactive fish made of light, but of course, if you don’t have the time”

Tina smiled really brightly then, in a way that gave Chloe a lovely warm thrill

“I’d love to!” Tina said sincerely “I just thought it was fair to give you an exit in case you wanted to go home”

“Did I look like I wasn’t having fun?” Chloe asked concerned,

Tina considered this for a moment “I thought you seemed like the kind of person who would be polite to the point of holding up even if you were bored out of your mind”

“Oh my goodness, I don’t know if that’s good or bad!” Chloe laughed “I’m not bored at all but I do know that’s one of my defects, seeming uninterested and I guess, distant sometimes… like I’m only politely humoring someone?” She pondered “even when that’s not the case. My sisters and I even used to joke about me not having a soul”

“That’s so creepy!” Tina laughed

“Isn’t it! we used to have so much fun with it, we still do sometimes, mum always said it was because I spent so much time with my brother, he’s not a people person, but he’s rather sweet in his own way” Chloe said animatedly “Are you having fun though? Should I be the one to offer you an exit?”

Tina shook her head and a few strands of hair escaped her ponytail, framing her face in a way Chloe thought positively bewitching, just like a mischievous wood nymph

“I’m having lots of fun,” Tina said “I am sorry I profiled you!”

“That’s the detective side of you taking over” Chloe said fondly

Tina smiled “I’m only an officer, though”

“Would you like to be a detective someday?” Chloe asked with interest

“Yes, someday, but I’m not quite like Gavin”

“That’s your friend with the cats!” Chloe interjected feeling proud of remembering that little fact, she was starting to hold on and collect all the little details that were part of Tina’s life, like a little bird gathering the softest feathers and sturdier little branches for her nest.

Tina nodded “He’s so work oriented; it’s almost all he thinks about. He aims to beat the record for youngest Lieutenant and he probably will, but I’m–” she shrugged “I’d love to be a detective in a couple of years, but I don’t think I have many work related ambition after that.” She said with a frown “I only want a stable comfortable life like everyone I guess, but I’m not aiming to be the absolute best or for riches and greatness” she smiled “that’s probably really bad of me to admit, and in a first date too” she rebuked herself “but I want to have time to do the things I love doing besides work… like napping!” she half-joked

“Well, that sounds perfectly reasonable to me” Chloe said, thinking it would be lovely to have evening naps with Tina while they heard the rain outside, and wasn’t she getting a little bit ahead of herself there.

When they went out of the teashop it had stopped raining, there were small ponds all over the sidewalk and rain drops still caught in the leaves of the trees

“Should we go to that exhibit then?” Tina asked

“Absolutely!” Chloe said

“And only to be sure…” Tina said, with a puckish smile “It’s Chloe, right?” 

Chloe blushed prettily at being found out

“I am afraid so” Chloe said “I’m sorry, Cassie couldn’t make it, and I was supposed to tell you but you looked like such a –“

“Sorry thing?” Tina laughed

“Interesting person!” Chloe said blushing again, “How did you know?”

“Well, I’m an amazing detective to be with years of training, and absolutely astonishing powers of deduction” Tina said proudly

“I’d say…”

“And your sister said you were coming in her place in the last text I could read before I dropped my phone in the fountain”

“You knew all along and didn’t tell me!” Chloe chided her playfully “That’s so mean!”

“Aren’t you the same?” Tina asked, pulling softly at one strand of Chloe’s hair

“Right,” Chloe agreed with a pretty nod “that makes us even” she said standing on tiptoe to kiss Tina, both of them hoping it was the first of many kisses to come.

* * *

Notes: Also on the [blue hell](https://getoutofthewater.tumblr.com/post/187640352571/dbhrarepairs-wednesday-day-3-wrong-blind-date) =w=


End file.
